Love is forever
by Jess-chan
Summary: Brock is very sad....Until he literally bumps ino a girl named Jen whom he takes and extra special liking to. 'Nuff said.
1. The Meet

Love is Forever  
Ch. 1 - The Meeting  
Disclaimer: You know it…  
Claimer: Whoever's not the lucky butt monkey creator of Pokémon's character is mine.  
Brock's POV  
  
I sat down on my sleeping bag. I couldn't find the sleeping part of it when I laid inside, so I should've really just referred to it as 'a bag'. I sighed and hugged my knees, rocking back and forth slowly. "They just don't get it," I whispered to myself, "they're too young." I looked over to the young duo peacefully sleeping. I had meant that in two ways. One, they were too young to understand the chemistry between them, and two, too young to understand how much I needed a girlfriend. Especially Misty. Just jealous, though. She probably liked me and was jealous.   
  
I decided I'd take a short walk in that deserted forest we were in, taking Vulpix along with me. As we were a bit of the way in, Vulpix ran far ahead. I had to run quite fast to keep up, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, my head throbbing. I sat up slowly and saw a girl, around my age, sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. She looked up at me and growled. "Watch where you're going," she spat angrily, "you're too careless." I stood up and offered to help the beautiful girl to her feet. She just swatted my hands away and got up herself. "My name's Brock." I introduced. I got that feeling that I had gotten many times before and I knew my face was probably getting redder by the second. The girl snarled a response back. "Jen. Nice to me-hey, what am I doing introducing myself to a clumsy stranger?" she asked, more talking to herself than to me. She turned. "Hey Cavan! Where'd ya go?!" she called. My heart sank. She had a boyfriend!   
  
I was totally wrong. A Growlithe pup came running to he as she called the name out and she scooped it in her arms and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you, Cavan." she said and it licked her cheek. She smiled. I then remembered. "Vulpix!" I called out. The Pokémon came running for me, and then jumped into Jen's arms and licked the Growlithe in the cheek. It barked and hopped onto the ground, running into the woods. Vulpix followed. "Cavan!" Jen yelled. I sighed. I knew what was going on. Pokémon in love. If only I could say that about the trainers, too. 


	2. The Search

Love is Forever  
Ch. 2 - The Search  
Disclaimer: You know it…  
Claimer: Whoever's not the lucky buttmonkey creator of Pokémon's character is mine.  
Brock's POV  
  
We searched high and low for Vulpix and Growlithe. But no sign of either of them. Jen checked her watch. "It's 6:30 in the morning," she murmured and slumped down under a tree. I sat next to her. "What where you doing out in the forest so early?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "Taking a walk." she replied softly, almost so that I couldn't hear, and she turned to face the other way. I sighed. She'd be just like the others. I'd ask a stupid question and taste foot for a week. My train of thought was interrupted by somebody's arms wrapping around my neck. I looked. Jen had curled herself up against me, wrapped her slender arms around my neck, rested her head on my chest, and fallen asleep. I smiled. "You're not like the rest, are you?" I asked the sleeping girl, and I rested my head on hers and finally found sleep.   
  
I was awakened by something hard smacking me on the head. I heard Jen's loud yet soothing laugh coming from above and I looked up. She was in the tree and had tossed an apple down to me. "Bullseye!" she exclaimed and laughed even harder. I grinned and began climbing the tree. She shrieked in a fearful and yet playful way and climbed up higher. I grabbed her foot and she squealed happily, still laughing like an insane hyena. I yanked her down--though not too hard--and caught her in my arms. She laughed even harder. I had to laugh with her and I decided the torture could go on. I began tickling in her and she laughed harder and harder, losing her breath quite a bit. She finally pleaded to stop and I relectantly obeyed, letting her go. She sat on the branch above me and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. She giggled a bit still. "How big are your lungs?" I asked teasingly. She grinned. "About as big as my mouth, which is quite large." she replied. I grinned evilly. "How large?"  
  
"Very large."  
"You have an exact measurement?"  
"No, silly."  
"Well, then how do you know?"  
"If my mother can hear me from 10 miles away, I think it's quite huge."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah."  
  
Jen hopped out of the tree and snatched up the apple that had given me the unpleasant wake-up call. She took a bite and chewed loudly. I stumbled out of the tree clumsily, causing Jen to spit the chewed bits of apple out of her ''large'' mouth and laugh. "Man, you're like a hyena!" I commented. I expected to be pummeled into the tree and beat to a pulp. Instead I was greeted by an arm around my shoulders. "People have called me an animal in the past." she said and grinned. We continued the search for the lost Pokémon, 'The Hyena' munching on an apple, our arms around each other the whole way.  
  
We had searched for the whole darned day, calling out 'Vulpix!' and 'Cavan, come back!' but there ws no response. Again, we set up under a tree and fell asleep in each other's arms, and I could've sworn I heard Jen whisper, 'I love you.' But it was probably my imagination. 


End file.
